cazarrecompensas
by bravethunder
Summary: Fic One Shot el cual re-escribi hace meses por un concurso, y lo resubo para ustedes. el publico en general, ahi va la descripcion. al final pondre avisos para mis demas Fanfics: Todo pony oculta algo, en especial ELLA, no se sabe su pasado, pero si se saben sus acciones. realmente es una asesina desalmada y sin corazon ¿O sin alma?


**QUE ONDA CHICOS COMO ESTAN, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO FIC (NI TAN NUEVO) ES UNA REESCRITURA DE UN FIC VIEJO. ALGUNOS NO LO HAN LEIDO O QUIZAS SI PERO IGUAL LO SUBO PORQUE ESTE FIC PARTICIPO EN UN CONCURSO (AUNQUE NO GANO U.U) PERO LO SUBO PORQUE QUIERO SABER LA OPINION MAS IMPORTANTE, QUE SON LA DE USTEDES, Y ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLA. AHORA, LOS ANUNCIOS MAS RAPIDOS DEL MUNDO.**

 **REENCARNACION: VOLVERA, ESO TENGANLO SEGURO AUNQUE CON UN TEMA MUY DIFERENTE AL PRINCIPIO**

 **PROYECTO EXODO: TAMBIEN VOLVERA AUNQUE SERA MAS DIFICIL QUE REENCARNACION.**

 **MI VIDA CON CELESTE: ESTA APUNTO DE CONCLUIR PERO LE AGREGARE MAS TRAMA.**

 **EL PECADO DEL DIOS: ESTE SEA UNA HISTORIA, MAS NO UN FANFIC ASI QUE LO PUBLICARE EN FICTIONPRESS Y CUANDO LO HAGA LO AVISARE YA SEA EN UNO O EN TODOS LOS FANFICS. ESTE TENDRA UNA HISTORIA MAS PROFUNDA Y OSCURA.**

 **BUENO, CON ESTO CONCLUYO MIS AVISOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON CELESTE. OPINEN LO QUE LES PAREZCA ESTE ONE SHOT. ME AYUDARA MUCHO EN EL FUTURO :D**

* * *

-CAZA RECOMPENSAS-

Bien. ¿Quieren saber quién soy? Está bien. No les podría gustar pero si es su deseo. Mi nombre es Silentshadow, soy una pegaso originaria de Cloudsdale, de Equestria. Mi vida nunca fue la mas bonita ni la mas digna pero luchaba, luchaba contra los maltratos constantes de los otros niños, de los adultos pero aun asi trataba de tener una vida común y corriente, durante mi crecimiento tuve la desgracia de perder a mis queridos padres dejándome sola, cosa que aun asi tuve que enfrentar por mi cuenta. En mi adolescencia conocí a un viejo unicornio quien omito nombre por respeto y seguridad, aquel unicornio me enseño cosas increíbles y únicas. Cosas que superaban a la magia, me enseño a ganarme el pan de cada dia, me enseño a vivir la vida como si fuera mi último dia de vida, me enseño a matar. ¿Cómo? Fácil.

Equestria está viviendo en una época de grandes avances tecnológicos tanto buenos como malos, en mi caso tuve la suerte de ver esos avances tecnológicos malos como las armas bélicas y de destrucción. Me enseño a cómo usar cada arma a través de un entrenamiento que solo los guardias reales sabían y se amaestraban por 20 mas de años. El, me lo enseño en cuestión de 5 años. Suena increíble pero es verdad, termine con costillas rotas, mis cascos estaban hecho añicos, mi maestro me enseño que el dolor es pasajero y que lo que deja es sabiduría. Pasaban los años y por desgracia mi maestro murió por una enfermedad en los pulmones y yo quede sola nuevamente pero mi maestro me dejo un "Regalo". Al parecer la muerte me persigue y en ese momento dije -"si soy alguien que trae muerte. Entonces seré alguien que cobre por matar"- y fue cuando me convertí en una caza recompensas, una asesina de elite. Asi fue que empecé con los asesinatos. Al principio eran escasas misiones ya que la "armonía" reinaba en Equestria" pero como todo bien tiene su lado oscuro, yo era ese lado oscuro. Mi camino cambio de curso. No solo a Equestria, sino a otros reinos. Como el reino de cristal y el reino de los Grifones pero paso algo…no lo se. Empecé a tener amistades asi que tuve que empezar a ocultar mi personalidad ante dichas amistades. Asi que mis misiones se vieron mas limitadas y tuve que vivir en un pueblo cerca de Canterlot. Ponyville.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía con mis amistades. Vivíamos aventuras, muchas a mi ver y yo tenía que estar metida en mi "personalidad" y en secreto me contactaban para contratar mis servicios. Asi que cuando no estaba con ellas iba a mis misiones de asesinato con el "regalo" de mi maestro, mi fama crecia por donde fuera al igual que mi amistad con ellas. Tanto fue que termine convirtiéndome en un "Elemento de la armonía". Por cierto en uno muy estúpido pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La personalidad que me propuse fue tan buena que incluso pude ganarme ese puesto. Además que mi buena comunicación con los demás seres me permitio eso. Lo se, aun suena estúpido.

Mi vida continua, mis amistades y yo habíamos ido al reino de cristal para derrocar a un rey. Aquel que se llama Sombra o Rey Sombra, parecía ser alguien poderoso pero solo se limitaba a un gruñido o dos, carecía de materia gris. Por fortuna se utilizó un cristal en forma de corazón y fue destruido para siempre. Mis amistades habían regresado a Ponyville pero decidí quedarme un dia mas para cumplir con una misión de asesinato, fue cosa fácil. Espere a que aquel alicornio se pusiera sobre el palco real y use mi regalo viendo como su materia gris embarraba las paredes de cristal. Era una pena ya que me había agradado mucho esa alicornio color rosa pastel, lo beneficioso de que el reino de cristal estaba a mitad de la nada asi que las noticias tardarían de uno a dos meses en llegar a Equestria asi que no me preocupa. Después de cumplir mi misión obtuve un representante o contratista, no se exactamente el nombre pero el se encargaba de pasarme las misiones mas importantes y de mejor recompensa. Pasaban los meses y ganaba cada vez mas Bits por cabeza. Era algo genial, estaba usando mi verdadero talento, traer muerte a donde fuera. Parecía ser algo especial, prefería esto a que estar sentada todo el dia comiendo pastelillos o leyendo libros ya que le daba un cierto encanto a mi vida matar a otros. Seguía con mis asesinatos pero ahora me gane tanta fama que la misma guardia real ofrecía una recompensa por mi cabeza ¿Cuánto me darán si me entrego? JA, soy una tonta…o loca, quien sabe pero lo que se es que disfruto mi trabajo a pesar de ser una tímida miedosa durante el dia y en la noche ser quien soy yo realmente.

Al final de cuentas. Como todo buen trabajador se cansa de su trabajo ¿no es asi? Después de un centenar de asesinatos me había cansado asi que empecé a gastar mis cosas. Primero me abandone la casa donde vivía y me mude mas lejos de Ponyville. A una cabaña a las entradas del bosque Everfree. Donde podía mas camuflaje mi verdadero ser ya que en esa cabaña vivian muchos animales, como conejos, ardillas, hasta osos. Asi que pague el alquiler y empecé a vivir como según deberían ser las cosas.

Con el dinero que había ganado en el pasado fue suficiente para poder vivir mínimos dos años en ese lugar y tener mis propios lujos. Compre un estante de libros, libros. Obviamente, una cama hecha del mejor material de toda Equestria, un sofá para leer tranquilamente en las tardes y mejor aun. Use mis influencias en el mercado negro para comprar unos accesorios para mi "regalo" peo con el tiempo volví a sentirme aburrida, confundida y con un cierto vacio en mi interior. ¿Qué será? No lo se.

Con el tiempo mis misiones se vieron interrumpidos por que siempre se me olvidaba el maldito sigilo. Me están agotando estas misiones, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es mi vida y asi la quisieron los padres creadores.

Después de un tiempo deje de hacer misiones. Dedicarme a vivir tranquilamente con mis amistades…perdón. Vivir tranquilamente con mis amigas, ellas desde que me conocieron siempre fueron amables conmigo y me enseñaron el significado de la amistad. Asi que deje de ser Silentshadow por un tiempo y me dedique completamente a ellas.

Continuamos nuestras aventuras juntas. ¿Quién diría que Equestria tiene grandes campos verdes y florecientes? Habia muchas maravillas en este gran reino y se veía que la armonía existía hacia dónde íbamos, era algo único e increíble pero como lo dije. La muerte siempre me perseguirá, un animalito del bosque había fallecido dentro de mi vivienda, al parecer estaba muy enfermo y cuando trate de socorrerlo había perecido ante la muerte. Fue algo triste. Mi deber era cuidar a todos los animales y por desgracia no lo cumplí. Mi depresión fue tanta que no cuide a mis amigas y ellas se preocuparon mucho por mi, me aconsejaron, me ayudaron pero aun asi no me sentía bien. Regrese a continuar mis misiones en busca de un escape pero era el mismo resultado; causaba el mismo escándalo que mis últimas misiones al completarlas. Estos objetivos eran tan patéticos como una vez que un pastelero me mando a matar a su competencia. ¿no puedo pedir mínimo a alguien importante por al menos una vez? El único importante fue aquella alicornio color rosa pastel que vivía en el reino de cristal, ¿Cuál era su nombre?...Cande…Cadence. Creo. Después de ella nadie fue lo suficientemente inspirador para que le diera una muerte digna pero qué puedo hacer. Mis misiones eran las mismas, desastre tras desastre. Así que me busqué a otro representante, parecía ser alguien importante ya que anteriormente era parte del lado oscuro de Equestria asi que me uní a mi nuevo representante quien solo quería el 20% de lo que ganara por misión. Mucho mejor para mi.

Así que volví a hacer a un lado a mis amigas y retomé mi viejo camino. Lo se, puede que haya hecho mal pero mi representante no era tan exigente con las amistades y las misiones que me daba eran pocas pero me daban una excelente paga.

Pasaba el tiempo y empecé a sacar una inspiración, era genial pero el único detalle era…no podía corregir mi error. Quería volver a ser aquella caza recompensas quien mataba sin dejar rastro, ahora cuando cometo un asesinato con mi "Regalo"…perdonen, ya es hora de decirles que es ese "Regalo", ese "Regalo" es un rifle de precisión. Lo se puede sonar algo tonto ya que nosotros los pony no poseemos dedos pero lo mas raro llega aun. ¡PUEDO AUN DISPARAR SIN LOS DEDOS! ¿Cómo lo hago? No lo sé ni me interesa. No es por ser grosera pero es mejor dejar asi las cosas ya que si se resuelve eso generaría mas preguntas. Perdonen, retomando a la historia. Ese "Regalo" era un rifle de precisión quien me dejó mi maestro pero, nunca me dijo qué tipo de rifle era, solo me dijo que ese rifle era el primero que la armería de Equestria había fabricado y es la misma que el uso contra los guardias reales en su juventud siendo el mismo parte de la guardia real.

Asi que ese viejo rifle de precisión empezaba a fallar y cada disparo causaba un gran estruendo llamando la atención y revelando rápidamente mi posición. Ese era mi problema, mi representante había desaparecido y solo dejó mi paga en mi hogar, con el dinero compré unos repuestos para el rifle y con la esperanza de que funcionaran los añadí al arma, ¿Qué pasó con mis amigas? Siguen haciendo lo que quieren con sus vidas, tanto así que ni se han molestado en venir a visitarme asi que no serán una molestia.

Ya habían pasado dos meses de la desaparición de mi representante. Me encontraba en el bosque Everfree mirando las estrellas de Equestria, no sentía una sensación negativa. Todo era tranquilidad, podía sentir el frio invernal pasar por mis cascos y alas. Me sentía libre. Mis amigas me habían regalado una bufanda por que se acercaba una tormenta de nieve. Esta bufanda era verde con rayas blancas y era muy largo. Estaba sonriendo tranquilamente pero, mis instintos saltaron y mi expresión cambió cuando vi a otra pony con un maletín en la boca. No era mi representante.

-Silentshadow-habló esta pony con una seriedad total a pesar de ser una pony hembra.

-dime-sabía lo que me iba a decir, no sé por qué la seriedad.

-tengo una misión para ti, ya lo debes saber.

-así es, lo sé perfectamente.

-perfecto. En este maletín están tus herramientas necesarias para tu trabajo. Tu paga será entregada al cumplir con tu misión.

-¿de cuánto estamos hablando?-trataba de centrar la vista pero no podía distinguir bien por la noche.

-100.000 Bits en efectivo

-¿a quién debo matar?-pregunté nuevamente pero con una cierta sonrisa macabra en mi cara

-al conde de los grifos quien asistirá a una reunión en Ponyville hoy mismo.

-perfecto. Fácil y rápido.

-no quiero problemas esta vez Silentshadow-este pony dio media vuelta perdiéndose en el bosque Everfree

-no las habrá.

Estaba decidido, eliminaré al conde de los grifos y con la paga pagaré una letra de mi hogar y así no tendré que pagar renta. Agarre el maletín y Salí del bosque Everfree hacia Ponyville que en cualquier momento el conde de los grifos puede aparecerse en el pueblo. Después de unos escasos minutos de vuelo llegué a Ponyville. Ver aquel pueblo de noche era algo conmovedor. Era una pena pensar que esto acabara con un disparo.

Vi que a lo lejos se acercaba un carruaje muy elegante y muy grande detenerse en la alcaldía y ver que del vehículo bajaba un grifo de muy buen aspecto y de alta estatura. Se podría decir que es más alto que la misma princesa Celestia. Empezó a caminar hacia la presidencia y yo abrí el maletín para ver un rifle de precisión mas actualizado. Parecía ser de un calibre más potente que el de mi maestro –"esto es más hermoso de lo que creí"- dije mientras hacia una sonrisa parecida a la de un potrillo cuando le dan un gran regalo de navidad. Tomé el arma y tiré el maletín para que cayera sobre unos arbustos. Me preparé colocando mi bufanda alrededor de la boca cubriéndola en su totalidad, continúe con la mirada al conde hasta que vi que se sentó cerca de la ventana dándome la espalda. Levanté poco a poco el arma y mire a través de la mira telescópica y vi claramente su nuca, el pobre ni sentirá esto.

Detuve mi respiración para evitar movimientos innecesarios del arma.

Cada vez sentía mas presión en mi pecho.

Mi mirilla cada vez se agrandó dándome fácil percepción del conde.

…Disparé…

Vi como la bala salió del cañón y en menos de tres segundos el cristal se había roto en cientos de pedazos para luego al segundo ver que el conde quedó sobre la mesa muerto cubriendo la mesa de madera fina con su sangre. No sintió nada el pobre. Vi como los ponys que estaban con el se asustaron y salieron corriendo de la alcaldía alertando a todo pony. por mi parte, simplemente Salí volando de la escena del crimen con mi nuevo juguete dejando el maletín en el arbusto.

Al dia siguiente en el pueblo me encontraba caminando tranquilamente para ver como llegaban oleadas de guardias reales junto con la princesa Celestia para ver como quedo en conde de los grifos. Simplemente ignoré eso y caminé hacia una pastelería cercana, la pastelería de mi amiga Pinkie Pie. Me encontré a mis amigas sentadas conversando y cuando me vieron me recibieron cálidamente como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Fluttershy-empezó Twilight con su cálido su característico saludo. Levantando el casco y moviéndolo hacia los lados rapidamente-bueno días Twilight-respondí con mi tono de voz tímido, me molesta ese tono de voz. Peor aún, ese nombre lo detesto prefiero Silentshadow.

-oye Fluttershy-esa fue mi amiga de la infancia quien es demasiado creída la muy zorra, Rainbow Dash-¿supiste que mataron al conde de los Grifos?

-si, si supe…es una desgracia-que mentira total acabo de decir, disfrute esa muerte y mejor aún, disfrute usar esa arma.

Todas empezamos a hablar de otros temas ya que les incomodaba un poco saber los detalles de la muerte del conde, es obvio que no se acostumbrarán nunca a la muerte.

Después de que terminara el día regrese a mi hogar para ver que en la puerta de mi hogar había una nota clavada por un cuchillo:

" _Bien hecho, tu paga se encuentra dentro y son exactamente 100.000 bits como acordamos, dentro también se encuentra tu próxima víctima._

 _-FIRMA: PL-"_

Entre a mi hogar y vi un maletín color negro con una luna menguante grabada de color blanco, abrí el maletín para ver la paga y la foto de mi próxima víctima con una cifra en la parte inferior de la foto.

" _Princesa Celestia: 1.000,000 de Bits"_

Al ver de quien se trataba rápidamente me di cuenta de quién me había encontrado, el arma que me dio y la paga.

-Al parecer la Princesa Luna quiere tomar el trono a las malas-solté una ligera sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba, ya estaba en las ligas mayores.

Caminé hacia mi perchero y tomé mi bufanda colocándole alrededor de mi cuello, tomé mi nuevo juguete pasando la correa por mi espalda y Salí por la puerta cerrándola lentamente hacia mi próxima víctima con una emoción tan grande, la inspiración regresaba a mi ser…

…Nunca pero nunca se debe saber que la tímida Fluttershy es Silentshadow, la caza recompensa.

La asesina de Equestria…

La traidora….

Y la muerte personificada…


End file.
